The present invention relates to multi-tiered wagering games. In particular, it relates to a method and apparatus for playing a game to determine the winner of a super jackpot, wherein the game may be played in conjunction with other wagering games, such as poker games.
There are many wagering games used for gambling. Such games should be exciting to arouse players"" interest and uncomplicated so they can be understood easily by a large number of players. Ideally, the games should include more than one wagering opportunity during the course of the game, yet be able to be played rapidly to a wager resolving outcome. Exciting play, the opportunity to make more than one wager and rapid wager resolution enhance players"" interest and enjoyment because the frequency of betting opportunities and bet resolutions is increased.
Wagering games (e.g., roulette, craps, slots, video poker, table card games, and game machines or computers using gaming software), including those intended primarily for play in casinos, should provide players with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning, even though the odds favor the casino, house, dealer or banker. The game must also meet the requirements of regulatory agencies.
Wagering games, including wagering games for casino play, with multiple wagering opportunities are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,041 and 5,087,405 (both to Jones et al.) disclose methods and apparatus for progressive jackpot gaming, respectively. The former patent discloses that a player may make an additional wager at the beginning of a hand, the outcome of the additional wager being determined by of a predetermined arrangement of cards in the player""s hand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 (to Suttle and Jones) discloses a modified version of a five card stud poker game.
Additional symbols may be added to the usual means of playing a game to increase wagering opportunities. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,107 (to Boylan et al.). Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,757 (to Holmberg) discloses a board game and apparatus, including a way to allow the player to make a choice with respect to several different alternative types of game play and risk bearing strategies. The alternative play is based on providing cards with additional symbols and therefore, a new set of odds. The game and apparatus disclosed by Holmberg requires new sets of rules, relatively complicated procedures and time for a player to learn the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429 (to LeVasseur) involves the dealer playing multiple hands against a player""s single hand, whereby the number of hands played in the same amount of time is increased.
The desired attributes of wagering games outlined above are in large measure provided by the method and apparatus for a wagering game in accordance with the present invention. The game is uncomplicated, exciting and provides the opportunity for players to make multiple wagers, choices regarding those wagers and a separate wager and entry fee for a bonus pay-off and a super jackpot pay-off.
A multi-tiered wagering method and game is provided. The multi-tiered game and method involves placing a first wager and an optional second wager and/or entry fee to participate in the multi-tiered game, playing a first wagering game, the initial or basic game, to resolve the first wager and the second wager and to select a qualified player, or a group of qualified players or finalists, and playing a second game or additional games to select a winner or winners of a super jackpot. The second game or games occurs at a time measured by the occurrence of a selected event: after a predetermined number of qualifiers or finalists is determined, when the jackpot reaches a predetermined amount, or after a predetermined time period. When the occurrence of the second game or games is based on a predetermined number of qualifiers or finalists (e.g., one to one hundred), the frequency of play of the second game or games can be predicted based on mathematical hit frequencies. In card games such as poker, mathematical hit frequency or statistical hit frequency refers to a statistical relationship between the number of hands played and the random occurrence of a specific arrangement of cards (e.g., a royal flush). For example, the mathematical hit frequency for obtaining a royal flush in poker using a 52 card deck is 1:649,740. It should be understood that the concept of mathematical hit frequency is applicable to all games of chance. The second wagering game or additional games of the multi-tiered method and game includes one or more super jackpot pay-offs.
The present invention encompasses a series of games and a plurality of players participating alone or simultaneously with other players in a game or in games in the series. Games being played at a single gaming table in a single casino, at other gaming tables in a casino and at other gaming tables in other casinos in the same and in distant locations are interconnected by a computer network to determine winners and eligible participants to enter and complete tournament play to win super jackpot pay-offs. Players participating at gaming tables managed by a dealer and those participating on video equipment designed and programmed to accept bets, deal cards and register winning hands automatically can be interconnected to form a series of games played by a plurality of players leading to a final tournament with one or more super jackpot pay-offs.
The terms xe2x80x9cpredeterminedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpreselectedxe2x80x9d are intended to have their customary meaning, i.e., respectively, to determine beforehand and to choose in advance. More specifically, in the context of the present invention, they are intended to mean a determination of a pay-off or a selection of the arrangement of cards that constitutes a pay-off winning hand before a player begins to play. Thus, a predetermined pay-off or preselected arrangement(s) of cards will be determined or established by a casino or other game governing entity, by agreement among players or by the traditional rules of the game before any particular game or hand begins and remain fixed or constant for a plurality of bet resolutions. A predetermined pay-off may include a specific amount (e.g., $1,000,000) and it may include a specific multiple of the amount bet (e.g., 1,000:1). Whether including a specific amount or multiple of the amount bet, the predetermined pay-off remains constant for a duration of play or a plurality of bets, and does not increase or decrease as play continues or as each bet is resolved.
One wagering game, identified by the registered trademark LET IT RIDE(copyright) owned by the assignee of the present invention, for use with the multi-tiered wagering method and game of the present invention is played with a single, typical fifty-two card poker deck and broadly involves the generally well recognized and accepted set of rules, procedures and wager-resolving relationships and rankings of poker. The game method comprises each player placing an initial, three-part game wager to participate in the basic game. Each player may place an optional wager, of a fixed amount, and/or an entry fee to become eligible for bonus payouts and to become eligible to participate in a second game to determine the winner a super jackpot, respectively.
After wagers are placed, cards are dealt by a dealer, three down to each player and two down to the dealer. Players inspect or xe2x80x9csweatxe2x80x9d their cards, and the dealer asks xe2x80x9ctake it or leave it?xe2x80x9d with regard to a first part of the initial, three-part game wager to participate in the basic game. Players can choose to retrieve or remove from play the first part of their initial bet, or leave the first part in play or at risk, based on the value of the three cards in their hand. The dealer then turns over one of the dealer""s cards and the dealer""s query is repeated with regard to a second part of the initial bet. Players can choose to retrieve or remove from play the second part of their initial bet or leave the second part in play or at risk, based on the value of the four cards consisting of the three cards in the player""s hand and the exposed dealer""s card. Players have no option with the third part of the bet.
Finally, all cards are shown and the payouts and collections related to the basic game wager are resolved according to the ranking of the poker hand of each player, i.e., the players are not playing against each other or the dealer. If a player placed an optional second wager and/or entry fee thereby electing to participate in the bonus payout and super jackpot tournament aspects of the multi-tiered game, the ranking of that player""s hand determines the outcome of that player""s wager, including the bonus payout amount, if any, won by the player, and eligibility of the player to win the super jackpot tournament.
More specifically, with regard to the basic game, the initial wager placed by each player comprises three equal parts and is made or placed before any cards are dealt. Each player is dealt three cards face down in the customary fashion. Two common cards are dealt face down in front of the dealer for use by all of the players. Each player will use the two common cards in front of the dealer in combination with his or her three cards to create a five card hand. After all players have placed their bets and received and examined their three cards, each is given the opportunity to retrieve one-third of the initial wager before the dealer reveals one of the two down cards previously placed in front of him.
After all of the players have been queried and decided whether to take or leave the first part of the initial game wager, the dealer turns one of the down cards face up. Each player now has the benefit of four cards, the three he or she is holding down plus the common card, and the dealer again gives each player the opportunity to retrieve one-third of the beginning wager before exposing the second common down card. After the second common down card is revealed, the players turn up the three cards they are holding thereby forming a five card hand made up of the three cards dealt to each player and the two dealer cards.
The dealer examines each of the players"" hands and determines what payout, if any, each player is entitled to receive according to that player""s remaining portion of the initial game wager and a preselected payout schedule. Payouts are made to players with winning hands and the losing wagers are collected. The cards are then reshuffled for the next hand.
With regard to the super jackpot tournament or second game, players elect to participate before the cards are dealt for the basic game by paying a fixed entry fee included in a fixed side bet wager on the chance that their final five card hand will embody one of a number of predetermined designated poker hands. If a participating player""s hand comprises one of the designated winning hands, that player wins a corresponding bonus payout amount, which is paid out immediately at the end of the hand. Further, if a participating player""s hand comprises a further selected one of the predetermined winning hands, that player becomes eligible to participate in a second game, playoff or tournament to determine the winner of a super jackpot. The designated winning hands to determine the participants in the second game may correspond to traditional poker hands or card arrangements, but are not limited to any particular arrangements. In the preferred embodiment the designated winning hands to participate in the second game consist of a designated number, such as one hundred of the highest winning hands including ties registered by participating players over a given time period. Other numbers of highest winning hands, such as fifty or seventy-five could also be designated. In another variation, participants in the second game or qualifiers would consist of all hands of a predetermined rank or above over a given period of time (e.g., a straight flush or greater over a four month period).
The present invention encompasses an apparatus for playing the wagering game according to the method outlined above. A typical gaming table, with a playing surface, is modified to include specific areas that provide locations and apparatus for placing the wagers, including the optional bet and/or entry fee to participate in the super jackpot game, and for displaying the common cards. The apparatus may be adapted to include the progressive gaming apparatus disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/041,850, invented by Breeding and Helgesen and commonly owned, the former inventor being the inventor of the present invention.
A card shuffling machine such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,884(also invented by the inventor of the present invention and commonly owned) for facilitating and speeding the play of the wagering game may be used. A display device may be associated with the apparatus for displaying game information, including information about the jackpot aspect of the game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-tiered wagering game and method which may be played or practiced in conjunction with other wagering games or as a stand alone wagering game wherein a prospective participant wagers or pays a fixed amount to participate, wherein a random outcome determines a qualified player, or a group of qualified players or finalists from among the participants, and wherein a second random outcome, or subsequent random outcome, determines a winner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exciting and interesting wagering game that is easy to learn, largely being based on wagering games, including poker, and the well known ranking of poker hands, roulette, craps, slots, blackjack, twenty-one and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new variation of a well known wagering game, five card stud poker, which is made interesting by providing the opportunity for players to make multiple wagers and decisions related to those wagers based on the progress of the game, as well as the chance to win an immediate bonus payout and/or become eligible to win a super jackpot.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering game that is easy to learn, yet demands skill of players in making strategic decisions about whether to let part of their bet ride.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a unique, exciting wagering game for play in casinos, non-casino gaming envirornents, or at home and on various media including casino tables, video poker machines, video lottery terminals, interactive television or other broadcast systems, home computers, or networks such as the Internet.
It is an advantage of the game of the present invention that wagering decisions are inherent in the game. The game enhances players"" sense of participation and takes advantage of players"" inclination to let wagers ride once placed. Another advantage of the game is that the possibility of immediately winning a bonus payout, and/or becoming eligible to win a super jackpot of a substantial amount, makes the game more exciting and, therefore, more interesting to players.